


The Boogeyman Lives On

by CassidyConner



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner
Summary: Dani Morrissey has been having nightmares of the infamous Michael Myers for weeks. She doesn't know how and why. She tells herself that Myers isn't looking her. That he doesn't know who she is. However, Myers returns to Haddonfield 40 years later. This time, he's not just after Laurie Strode… (Follows the 2018 timeline, influenced by the 4-6 timeline)





	The Boogeyman Lives On

Lisa Morrissey stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. She watches the small child sleeping peacefully in her bed snuggled up with a large violet comforter with yellow butterflies. Lisa glances at her digital alarm clock. It read 2:34 AM in bright red letters. There was nothing wrong with Danielle. Nothing wrong with her-

It's inside her.

No. She's fine. She's normal...

You passed on your sickness to her.

She's fine now but what about in a couple years. Lisa shakes her head to get rid of these thoughts. These voices in her head got louder every day. At first, it was easy for Lisa to ignore them. They were merely whispers in the wind as she would describe it. She would only hear them maybe once a day or twice a week. But then they would talk to her when she was around others. When Lisa responded back, she plays off as herself just 'thinking out loud'.

Danielle mumbles something in her sleep and Lisa can't help but to wonder what's going on in her daughter's head.

It's already starting.

You must save her.

Lisa slowly approaches Danielle's bed, her heart pounding against her chest. Danielle was fine. There was nothing wrong with Danielle. Danielle is not sick.

You don't know that for sure…

Her arms carefully slid under Danielle's sleeping body.

She'll be better off...

Lisa proceeds to carry her into the bathroom and places Danielle inside the porcelain tub. She continues to sleep as the tub begins to fill with water. Her mother held her down as cold water quickly consumes Danielle.

Lisa's face held no expression, she just stared down at her child. Suddenly, the child started to struggle underwater, her legs kicking high in the air. Small hands attempting to pry the large hands that pressed down on her chest.

Lisa wouldn't let go.

Suddenly, a hand grabs a handful of Lisa's hair and yanks her head backwards with great force. Everything becomes quiet at that moment. The little girl was still struggling in her mother's grasp but there are no sounds of splashing water.

Only deep breathing.

A white masculine face stares down at the woman. It's face lack any type of emotion or expression.

* * *

 DANI

Waking up on a cold wooden floor isn't how Danielle wants to wake up for school. All her joints and back are sore from sleeping on the floor. Considering Dani has been waking up on the floor for weeks now, her body would have adjusted to the hardness by now. Using her bedpost for support, Dani carefully lifts herself from off the floor and back into bed.

She glances at the digital alarm clock that sat on the dark wooden dresser next to the bed. 7:03AM. Great, there is no time for Dani to catch a few minutes of sleep.

"Mom, said to breakfast is ready so you better getcho ass up before all the bacon is gone."

Her younger brother, Julian, stood at the doorway of her bedroom. He wore his favorite green dinosaur pajamas while snacking on several pieces of greasy bacon in his hand.

Dani rolls her eyes at him. "Like you haven't eaten up all the food by now."

"Listen I am a growing boy." Julian tells her. "I need all the food and milk for my body." He then ran off back downstairs into the kitchen.

I hope he doesn't give Vicky too much crap tomorrow when she's baby-sitting him. Dani chuckles at the thought. Julian can be a handful at times, especially with his baby-sitters. From the corner of her eye, her sketchbook/journal lies on the floor with rough sketches spread out. Sketches of the Haddonfield murderer, Michael Myers.

Up until a few weeks ago, Dani's sketchbook was filled with landscapes, animals and images she would see in her dreams. She often used watercolor pencils, paints, makers or whatever she can get her hands on to add beauty and life to her creations. But now, her sketchbook was filled with dread and despair. No color or life. Just empty black and white head sketches of the man who's one night of terror haunted Haddonfield for over 40 years.

When she closes eyes, she dreams of Michael Myers. And this wasn't just occasionally dream. It is an everyday occurrence. In each dream, Myers would stalk her in different scenarios: in the old Myers house, a hospital, a never-ending corridor, and even a cornfield where the scarecrows would mock her feeble attempts of escape.

But last night's dream was different. It was her own mother trying to kill her. Myers was the one who 'stopped' her. It felt like more of twisted version of what really happened that night. Her mother did try to drown her but it was her father who stopped her.

Taking a deep breath, Dani gathers up all the sketches quickly and shoves them under her mattress. She never told anyone about the dreams nor the sketches. She knew that her dad and step-mother would look at her differently. Dr. Lee had informed Dani that schizophrenia isn't hereditary and that there are other influencing factors for one to develop it. Dani believes that he just told her that should she wouldn't have to live with the fear.

The closet door slightly creaks open. Dani turns her direction towards it. Her heart tightens a little bit. She walks over to her closet and opens it fully. T-shirts, sweaters, pants and a fluffy coat is all that hung in the closet. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary except for Dani's anxiety stress. She shuts the door firmly and heads out of the room.

When she reaches the doorway, Dani couldn't help but to look back at the closet door. She stood there just watching and waiting. Waiting for it to burst open. After several moments, nothing happened. She laughs to herself. A part of her was expecting Michael Myers to come out with a butcher's knife in hand.

But he wasn't in Dani's closet.

Michael Myers is locked up in Smith's Grove, miles away from Haddonfield, where he'll be until he dies.

But Boogeyman never dies, does he?


End file.
